mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Welt 1 (Yoshi's Island DS)
Dies ist die erste Welt in Yoshi's Island. Sie ist nicht sehr schwer (bis auf Geheim- und Speziallevel) und selbst unerfahrene Spieler im Bereich Jump'n'Run sollten diese Welt weitgehend problemlos schaffen. Informationen zu den einzelnen Welten Welt 1-1: Schokohügel Dies ist die einfachste Welt des gesamten Spiels. Sie dient wohl hauptsächlich als ein erweitertes Tutorial. Schon beim einfachen Durchlaufen sammelt man zumindest 2 Blumen, die übrigen 3 kann man auch sehen. Schwierigkeitsgrad*: 1 Englischer Name: Ba-Dum BUM!! Zu erwartende Punktzahl*: 90-100 Neueinführungen: * Info-Blöcke * Eierwurf * Pfeilwölkchen * Superspeed-Rennen von Baby Mario * Rote Münzen * Sterne * Blumen * Sternenkreise * Baby-Münzen Baby-Münze: ''In der letzten Röhre des Spiels. Dort ist auch ein Info-Block zu dem Thema Baby-Münzen. Welt 1-2: Entdecke die M-Blöcke! In dieser Welt kommen, wie im Namen genannt, die Mario-Blöcke zum Einsatz, die nur Baby Mario betätigen kann. Außerdem kommt man zum ersten Mal in eine Höhle und man kann jetzt, falls man es nicht schon unter Optionen gemacht hat, den Wurfstil von Ruhig zu Hastig ändern. Schwierigkeitsgrad*: 1 Englischer Name: Hit the M-Blocks! Zu erwartende Punktzahl*: 80-100 Neueinführungen: * M-Blöcke * Kamerasicht verschieben * Hüpfbälle (spring drauf und drück nochmal A, um viel höher zu springen.) * Wurfstile Ruhig/Hastig sowie Wurfstile wechseln * Schalter für unsichtbare Münzen * Minispiele ''Baby-Münze: ''Du musst erst Baby Peach freigespielt haben. Geh mit Mario in die Mitte der Höhle, wo ein M-Block einen Hüpfball aktiviert. Geh zur nächsten Storch-Haltestelle und geh wieder zurück. Spring hoch und hol dir die Baby-Münze. Welt 1-3: Flinke Füßchen In dieser Welt werden die Rennfähigkeiten von Baby Mario auf die Probe gestellt. Im Anfangsgebiet könntest du durchaus ein paar Leben verlieren. Ansonsten ist das Level sehr einfach gestaltet und du kannst unter anderem das erste Känguru-Geheimlevel entdecken - ein solches Level kommt nur noch einmal im Spiel danach vor. Schwierigkeitsgrad*: 2 Englischer Name: Mario's Fleet Feet Zu erwartende Punktzahl*: 75-90 Neueinführungen: * Tap-Taps (die riesigen Stachelkugeln) * Yoshis Stampfattacke * Schalter für kleine rote Blöcke * Känguru-Geheimlevel * Windböen * Chomp-Blöcke ''Baby-Münze: ''Du musst ebenfalls erst Baby Peach freigespielt haben. Geh mit ihr ganz zum Ende des Levels, wo du kurz vor Schluss eine Windböe siehst. Flieg diese hinauf und du hast die Baby-Münze. Welt 1-4: Feste der Gebrüde Xilebo In dieser Welt wartet der erste Endgegner des Spiels auf dich. Er ist sehr einfach zu besiegen, aber dazu später mehr. In dieser Welt gibt es einige neue Gegner und andere neue Dinge, wie die schwebenden Plattformen. Außerdem: wer die Inselmenagerie vollkriegen will, für den ist diese Welt ein Muss: Diese hüpfenden Dinger ("Xilebos") gibt es ausschließlich in dieser Welt! Schwierigkeitsgrad*: 1 Englischer Name: Castle of the Big Burt Bros. Zu erwartende Punktzahl*: 80-95 Neueinführungen: * Drehende Stachelkugeln * Schwebende Plattformen * Blumenerhalt durch Besiegen von Gegnern * Gelbe Blöcke, aus denen 1 gelbes Ei kommt * Rote Blöcke aus denen 1 rotes Ei kommt * Lava (bodenlose Abgründe im Allgemeinen) * Schlüssel * Endgegner ''Kameks Spruch*: "Sieh an, die Nervensäge Yoshi! Du willst mir immer den Spaß verderben, aber diesmal nicht! Gebrüder Xilebo! Schafft mir diese Eidechse vom Hals!" Endgegner: ''Die Gebrüder Xilebo sind zwar echt riesig - aber auch echt einfach zu besiegen. Stell dich einfach in eine Ecke und feuer auf sie. Duck dich wenn sie näher kommen, dann kann nichts passieren. Nach 5 Treffen sind sie besiegt und das Level ist geschafft. ''Baby-Münze: ''Die Baby-Münze ist an der Stelle mit den beiden großen drehenden Stacheldingern. Geh ganz hinauf. Links ist eine Blume, aber rechts davon wartet die (Mario-)Baby-Münze. Welt 1-5: Rückenwind In dieser Welt werden Baby Peach und der Storch eingeführt. Diese Welt ist sehr einfach zu meistern. Du wirst oft über Windböen fliegen müssen, trotzdem ist diese Welt nicht schwerer als Welt 1-2. Schwierigkeitsgrad*: 1 Englischer Name: Catch the Breeze! Zu erwartende Punktzahl*: 80-100 Neueinführungen: * Baby Peach * Storchhaltestelle * Der Storch ''Baby-Münze: ''Kurz vor Ende des Levels kommt eine Stelle mit sehr vielen Windböen. Flieg alle Bereiche links der Windböen ab, in einem der Vorsprünge ist die Baby-Münze. Welt 1-6: Schirm Guys im Wind Diese Welt ist zum Durchspielen zwar recht einfach, aber wer 100 Punkte will, wird hier Geduldsprobleme haben. Der erste Heliyoshikurs beinhaltet einige rote Münzen, die gut unter den gelben Münzen versteckt sind. Schwierigkeitsgrad*: 2 Englischer Name: Glide Guys take to the Skies Zu erwartende Punktzahl*: 80-95 Neueinführungen: * Unterbrochene Windböen * Heli-Yoshi * DK-Ranken (für 100 Punkte unerheblich) ''Baby-Münze: Gleich am Anfang des Levels, an der ersten Windböe. Schwebe hoch und wechsel dann zu Mario. Betätige den M-Block und klettere an der Blume hoch. Springe dann nach links, um die Baby-Münze zu erhalten. Pass auf dass du nicht runterfliegst, da du sonst wohl nicht mehr hochkommst (wegen der Windböen) Welt 1-7: Das dynamische Duo Diese Welt ist wohl die beste von Welt 1. Immer abwechselnd kommen Baby Mario und Baby Peach dran, was einen ordentlichen Spielfluss ermöglicht. Trotzdem ist diese Welt nicht einfach, Dinge wie die verschwindende Wand machen diese Welt schwierig. Überhaupt kommen in dieser Welt viele Neue Dinge - unter anderem ein Superstar Baby Mario Kurs! Schwierigkeitsgrad*: 3 Englischer Name: Baby Mario and Baby Peach: Dynamic Duo Zu erwartende Punktzahl*: 75-90 Neueinführungen: * Superstar Baby Mario Kurs * Transparente M-Blöcke * Pfeil-Wölkchen * Tulpen * Verschwindende Wände * Baby-Münzen mit Baby DK Baby-Münze: ''Wie schon gesagt, mit Baby DK. Am Anfang des verschwindende-Wände-Kurses kommen ein paar Ranken. Klettere die letzte Ranke hoch ( bei der Blume) und sammel die Baby-Münze ein. Welt 1-8: Gilbert Glockenpockes Klebriges Kastell Eine weitere Bosswelt. in dieser Welt wirst du auf eine bisher nicht bekannte Komplexität treffen. Keine Angst - mit der Zeit werden die Level immer komplexer! Schwierigkeitsgrad*: 3 Englischer Name: Gilbert the Gooey's Castle Zu erwartende Punktzahl*: 65-90 Neueinführungen: * Labyrinthartige Level ''Kamek's Spruch: "Die anderen Babys haben sooo viel Spaß im Schloss. Und sie freuen sich immer über neue Spielkameraden. Warum gibst du mir nicht einfach dein Baby? Endgegner: ''Du musst bei Gilbert Glockenpocke alle Pocken mit Eiern treffen oder aufsaugen, um ihn zu besiegen. ''Baby-Münze: Geheim 1: Willkommen im Yoshi-Turm Diese Welt ist eine der absolut schwersten. Den Sternenkreis zu finden (so es denn überhaupt einen gibt) ist eine fast unlösbare Aufgabe, sowieso ist das Finden von 30 Sternen ein Problem. Außerdem spielt man immer gegen die Zeit da von unten (dieses Level geht von unten nach oben) stetig Lava ansteigt! Schwierigkeitsgrad*: 9 Englischer Name: Welcome to Yoshi Tower Zu erwartende Punktzahl*: 35-60 Neueinführungen: keine Spezial 1: Lästige Leitungen In diesem Level musst du die ganze Zeit einen Chomp-Block vor dir herschieben, was diese Welt sehr langwierig macht - 20-30 Minuten wenn du nicht stirbst. Das ist allerdings ebenfalls schwierig, da man am Schluss einen regelrechten Hürdenlauf absolvieren muss, zwischen Chomp-Block-Kante-Stehen und dem Ausweichen der von oben geschossenen Stachis. Schwierigkeitsgrad*: 8 Englischer Name: Return of the Moving Chomp Block Zu erwartende Punktzahl*: 40-65 Neueinführungen: keine Erklärungen * bezieht sich auf den relativen Schwierigkeitsgrad des Levels und reicht von 1 bis 10. * ist nur ein Vorschlag, mehr Punkte sind durchaus möglich. Hinweis: In den letzten beiden Welten gibt es keine Baby-Münzen. Hinweis2: Neuerungen in den Spezial- und-Geheimwelten sind nur dann angegeben, wenn es sie in der gesamten Hauptstory nicht gab. * Der Schwierigkeit Kategorie:Ort aus Yoshi's Island DS Kategorie:Welt Kategorie:Keine Infobox